(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to .beta.-(hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocin-11-yl)propionic acids, esters and amides, useful as analgesics and narcotic antagonists.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Michne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,422, patented Jan. 13, 1976, describes certain 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines having an 11(eq)-alkyl side chain bearing ketone or carbinol functions, and other art, for example Archer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,678, patented May 10, 1966, describes 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines having unsubstituted lower-alkyl groups at the 11-position, for example methyl or ethyl. However, such 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-2,6-methano-3-benzazocines having an 11-alkyl side chain substituted with other functional groups, such as a carboxylic acid group or esters or amides thereof, are unknown in the art.